Sweet Dreams are Made of These
by Red Witch
Summary: This is a very strange idea I had. This is how I'd like Kelly to find out about mutants.


****

I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. So there. This is how I'd like Kelly to remember the truth and find out about mutants! Some of you out there may agree with me. Then again I'm evil so a lot of you may not.

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of These**

It started with Pietro and Todd in the principal's office. "Would you two care to explain how all that chocolate pudding ended up in the girl's locker room?" Kelly snapped.

"The Pudding Fairy put it there?" Todd said weakly.

"Don't play smart with me!" Kelly snapped.

"He doesn't know how," Pietro smirked.

"No but he does know how to make it shower chocolate pudding!" Kelly snapped. He held something in his hand. "And what is this thing?" He tapped on it. 

"Don't!" Todd shouted. Too late, the shaving cream bomb went off right in Kelly's face. He was on the ground covered in foam. "Oops. Uh are you okay?" 

"I told you not to bring that shaving cream bomb Toad!" Pietro snapped. 

Kelly stood up wobbly and held his head. "Ohh, my head…I haven't felt like this since the night the gym caught on fire…the gym caught on fire…the gym on fire…"

"Uh Principal Kelly?" Todd said. "He-lloooo?" 

"Oh my god…" Kelly looked at them in horror. "I remember everything…the fire at the gym wasn't an accident! It was caused by…Mutants! You are mutants!" 

"This is not good," Todd gulped. 

"I know what you are now!" Kelly's voice was shaking. "I know about you and those Institute kids! Or should I say the X-Men!"

"Uh Principal Kelly…" Pietro gulped. "About that little tornado thing I did…It was just a little…"

"I can pretty much guess what you were doing!" Kelly snapped. "You were trying to warn us about the X-Men weren't you?" 

"Look we didn't mean to…What did you say?" Pietro said. 

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kelly said. "I just figured out what's going on! The X-Men are some kind of mutant terrorist organization aren't they? And you guys have been fighting them! They were trying to destroy the school, but you stopped them, but not before Xavier did something to me!"

"Mr. Kelly that's…" Pietro said. "Exactly right!" 

"Yeah what he said!" Todd piped up. 

"Oh my god," Kelly was clearly shaken. "I knew there was something strange about the school but I had no idea…"

"You better be careful," Todd spoke up. "That Xavier guy can not only read minds but he can wipe out memories. I'll bet that's what he did to our principal before she…" He choked up, pretending to be heartbroken. 

"What?" Kelly asked. "You mean Principal Darkholme? She knew about this?" 

"Mystique brought us here to stop them, but she…but she…THEY GOT HER!" Todd sobbed. 

"There, there," Kelly tried to comfort him by patting him on the shoulder. Todd clutched him in a bear hug. "Uh…Tolensky…" Kelly's face was starting to turn blue.

"Toad let go of him," Pietro pulled him away. He whispered in Todd's ear so Kelly wouldn't hear. "Don't overdo it!"

"Hey I know what I'm doing," Todd whispered. "Take notes." Todd then looked at Kelly with huge tear-stained eyes. "Please don't let them get me." 

"Don't worry, I won't!" Kelly said with resolve. 

"You gotta be careful!" Pietro said. "You can't just call the cops. They have the phone bugged. That's how they got Darkholme." 

"Okay," Kelly gulped. "Look we have to tell the authorities. Now who's on our side?"

"Lance and Fred are," Pietro said. "And Tabitha too. But I think she skipped today. Um, She's afraid of what they were gonna do to her." 

"Okay why don't we call the others in and have a conference!" Kelly called for the two boys to be brought into the office.

"Okay what did we do now?" Lance asked in a bored voice.

"Well being mutants for one thing," Kelly said. 

"WHAT?" Lance yelped.

"Oh man we are so busted!" Fred groaned. 

"Lance it's okay!" Pietro grabbed his shoulder. "He knows everything."

"Principal Kelly it's not what you think!" Fred yelped.

"Fred he knows that the X-Men are terrorists trying to take over the world and that we are the good guys trying to stop them," Pietro said.

"Oh…Well in that case it is what you think!" Fred nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"Yes and Jean Grey and Scott Summers are very evil mutants who tried to kill you before," Lance piped up. "Who do you think sent that shot put through your window. It was a plot!" 

"But not half as evil as Kurt Wagner!" Todd spoke up. "He's a real demon you know." 

"But their ringleader is the worst of all!" Pietro spoke up. "Evan Daniels! He is evil personified! He has to be stopped." 

"Look," Kelly told them. "I have an idea, you keep them busy and I'll call the National Guard to arrest them all!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Pietro said. "Only I'd use one of the payphones outside to do it." 

"Wait a minute!" Lance piped up. "We can't do that! What about Kitty?"

"What about her?" Pietro grumbled. 

"Kitty's innocent!" Lance pleaded. "She's not bad really. She's just been running with the wrong crowd that's all!"

"Yeah and so's Rogue!" Todd piped up. "They brainwashed her!" 

"What?" Lance snapped.

"Hey if you wanna get Kitty off I say we gotta get Rogue off too!" Todd snapped. "Fair is fair!" 

"Fine we won't have any of the girls arrested," Pietro said. "Except Jean she's the ringleader."

"I thought you said Daniels was the ringleader," Kelly said.

"Well technically he is, but Jean uses her mind control powers on him all the time," Pietro covered. "Actually he's pretty pathetic." 

"Okay, okay just keep them busy or something while I get the National Guard," Kelly ran off. 

"Wow he fell for it," Fred said. "And people say I'm dumb!" 

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Lance asked.

"X-MEN THIS IS THE POLICE!" A voice shouted. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" 

"Does that answer your question?" Pietro said as they went out into the halls. Police with guns surrounded the X-Men. Everyone in school was watching the scene in the halls. 

"Boy they got here fast," Fred scratched his head. 

"Officer I'm sure this is a misunderstanding," Jean raised her hands.

"Look out!" The gym teacher screamed like a little girl. "She's going to use her powers!" 

"No she won't!" Pietro zipped around and dropped a bucket of chocolate pudding on her head. 

"AGGH! My hair!" She shouted. 

"Okay Maximoff you're going down!" Scott shot out an optic blast, which Pietro easily dodged. Unfortunately it took out a wall. "Oops."

"Take that!" Pietro slugged Scott. 

"Mommy?" Scott walked around dazed. 

"Payback time Daniels!" Pietro crowed as he zipped around him punching him in the jaw and yanking down his pants, revealing boxers with purple bunnies to the entire student body. Evan let out a high pitched scream.

"Hey this is fun," Fred munched on a box of popcorn. "Better than the movies." 

"You can take them away now!" Pietro blew on his nails. "They won't cause you any more trouble."

"WAY TO GO PIETRO!" The school cheered. 

"Rogue, Kitty do something!" Jean screamed still trying to get the bucket off her head.

"You talking to us?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah like we're gonna help you jerks," Rogue said. 

"Okay you girls have a choice," The chief of police said. "Ether tell us all you know or go to jail." 

"Okay we'll talk," Rogue said. 

"Yeah we'll tell you everything you wanna know," Kitty nodded. "But we get immunity Okay?"

"Okay," The chief of police nodded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Scott shouted as they dragged the rest of the X-Men away in handcuffs.

"Selling you dorks out and saving our skins. What's it look like?" Rogue snapped.

"Yeah you guys were getting on our nerves anyway," Kitty said. 

"Are you people crazy? I can't go to jail!" Jean whined. "Orange makes me look fat!" 

"Oh shut up Jean," Scott snapped.

"You shut up!" Jean shouted as they were led away to the cheer of the crowds. 

"Why did we stay with those idiots?" Kitty shook her head.

"Free food and money," Rogue said.

"Oh yeah." 

"Hooray for the Brotherhood!" The crowd shouted. 

"I declare this day to be Brotherhood Day and Pietro Maximoff is king!" Kelly whipped out a crown and placed it on Pietro's head. 

"Loyal subjects!" Pietro shouted out. "LET'S PARTY!" Suddenly every one was dancing. 

"Dance with me Pietro!" Kitty giggled.

"No way I saw him first!" Rogue snapped.

"Like get out of my way!" Kitty shoved Rogue.

"Get out of my way!" Rogue shoved Kitty. 

"Ladies, ladies," Pietro zipped up to them. "There's enough of me to go around!"

"Oh Pietro!" They both looked at him with stars in their eyes. "Pietro! Pietro! PIETRO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED!"

Pietro woke up with a start. He was nearly blinded by the glare of the light. "AGGGH! WHO OPENED THAT BLIND?"

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Tabitha said. "Time to get up for school!" She walked out. 

"Aw man," Pietro grumbled as his head hit the pillow. "Just when the dream was getting good!" 


End file.
